Such Is My Love, To Thee I So Belong
by Detective Jules
Summary: sequel to "Imaginations From The Other Side" CD-Nate, Teddy-Jinny, after playing pool, what else are CD and Nate up to? And why exactly did Jinny disappear into that restroom?


Sequel to "Imaginations From The Other Side"

Disclaimer: See the prequel; SONNET XXVII is by Shakespeare and used because I love Shakespeare an because it fitted perfectly in there. (the title is from Shakespeare as well, from sonnet LXXXVIII)

_**Such Is My Love, To Thee I So Belong**_

_by cat and Jeanie_

_  
  
_  
CD noticed the look between Jinny and Teddy and raised her eyebrow and smirked. She was a good enough inspector to pick up on the guilty tone Jinny had had when talking to Magda again, plus that look was speaking louder than words.  
  
Nate nudged her and motioned towards the restrooms. CD chuckled and nodded, knowing what he meant without him needing to verbalize it. She had also seen that they basically had walked out of the restrooms again together. She smiled at her friend and the handsome ADA until she had to chuckle again, noticing his fly was open still. "Hey zip it up again cowboy." She couldn't help but tease as she smirked at him.  
  
He cleared his throat and blushed while he did what he apparently had forgotten to do earlier.  
  
Nate had to laugh himself and gave Jinny a slightly confused look. "Nice style I didn't notice you wearing your shirt wrong side out earlier."  
  
Mag was still on the line and heard this and replied, "What is your shirt doing wrongside out Jin?"  
  
"Uhhh good question... what is my shirt doing wrongside out?" She repeated mumbling to buy herself some time. "You see, the thing is..."  
  
CD jumped in, seeing her friend had no idea what to say and grabbed the phone from Jin. "New fashion, I'm wearing mine like that all the time too now."  
  
Mag said "Since when?"  
  
Now CD was the one who had to think for a moment. "Since.... since Nate is."  
  
Upon that Nate grabbed the phone. "Magda I don't believe it! Please don't tell me you're..." he gasped for dramatic effect and then his voice sounded pretty disguisted. "...you're not wearing it like that yet!"  
  
Jinny supressed her laughter and decided not to be too hard on her partner. So she spoke up, taking the phone back and replied, "Actually we all are trying something new tonight."  
  
Nate looked at Teddy as he said under his breath, "Yeah or somewhere new rather."  
  
Teddy smirked back at Nate and looked over at CD "Or someone..."  
  
Mag by now was completely confused. 'Where is Jonah when you need him?' She thought to herself and sighed. "Hey Jin... I'm gonna hang up, I have to make an important phonecall."  
  
"Alright Mag... whatever." Jinny hung up, not really giving a damn, she just wanted to be with Teddy anyways.  
  
Nate still was glaring at Teddy for his comment. Thankfully CD hadn't heard it.  
  
"So... you guys done here?" Jinny asked. "Cause maybe then we could play some too, eh?" She smiled at Teddy who made a face.  
  
"Ahhh... I'd rather not." He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Hey why don't we just go home and we can play another game with balls and a stick..."  
  
Jinny chuckled and grinned. "Ohhh yeah. I like that game."  
  
Teddy smirked and led her outside, both of them forgetting to even say bye to CD and Nate.  
  
"Wonder what game" Nate couldn't help but comment to CD.  
  
"Chess Nate... I'm sure they'll play chess" She laughed.  
  
He smirked. "Most likely... so whatcha say, one more?" He motioned at the pool table.  
  
"Hmm, another time, okay?" She tugged at her shirt. "This iced tea really is sticky and right now I pretty much just wanna go home and take a shower." Not only because of the iced tea though, but of course that was information she didn't have to share with Nate.  
  
"Sure, I'll go home too then." He paid their bill, and Jinny and Teddy's who also had forgotten to pay. He chuckled at that. It was so obvious how much in love they were. Sighing he thought 'If only I could have that too.'  
  
Silently he and CD walked over to where they had their cars parked. Arriving at his first they paused there and smiled at each other. "So I'll see ya tomorrow then." CD spoke up first.  
  
Nate nodded, like so often hating having to part ways with her. "Yeah tomorrow." He couldn't resist the urge to hug her though. "Sleep tight... and I'll buy ya a new shirt, I'm really sorry about..."  
  
CD smiled as he hugged her but cut him off as she realized it was just guilt. "Don't worry about it. I'll wash it and it'll be okay again. Bye Nate."  
  
"Bye CD." He smiled at her one last time before walking to the driver's side and opening the door.  
  
She looked after him sadly for a moment and sighed before starting to walk over to her own car.  
  
Still lost in thoughts about her partner she started her car and drove off but passed Nate who still was there, trying to get his car started and now walked out and started to inspect the engine, looking under the hood. She had to grin as that gave her a nice view of his rear. Of course she stopped and walked up to him. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know, stupid thing won't start up." He furrowed his brows and started to fumble around at something as if he was a mechanic.  
  
She nodded. "Hmh... I see. Need help?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure I'll get it fixed in no time. Go ahead and go home." He didn't want to keep her there so he could embarress himself, of course having no clue about what he was fumbling around on even.  
  
"Ahh... I can try to start again at least." CD said and got behind the wheel. "Just tell me when.... no wait, forget that. I found the problem." She got out again.  
  
"What?" He looked at her stunned.  
  
"No gas... car needs gas to drive... no gas, can't start." She walked over to him, where he still was fumbling around.  
  
"Oh." He looked at her dumbfounded. "Must've forgott... shit!" He jumped back as his fumbling around had loosened something and now a little fountain of oil spurted out, of course right at CD, soiling her shirt even more.  
  
She looked down at that and then at Nate and they both started to laugh and CD closed the hood again. "Come on, I'll give ya a ride home. Unless you'd rather smear some chocolate or ketchup or something over my shirt first..."  
  
"Very funny!" He rolled his eyes but had to laugh.  
  
"C'mon now." CD went back to her car and he got in next to her.

_to be continued..._


End file.
